goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Fred Jones turns Dylan into a girl and gets grounded
Transcript Crunch Bandicoot: You Have Some Visitors Here To See You! Sonic: I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, I'm Extremely Mad At You For Getting Mrs. Melissa Sick! Dr. Neo Cortex: I'm Dr. Neo Cortex, Crash Bandicoot, Mrs. Melissa Was The Language Therapy In The World! Tails: I'm Miles Tails Prower, Tomorrow June 28th 2017, You'll See Leah Morgan At 4:10 PM! Knuckles: I'm Knuckles The Echidna, I'm Extremely Angry At You For Getting Mrs. Melissa Sick! Shadow: Sorry I'm Late, I'm Shadow The Hedgehog, I'm Extremely Furious At You For Getting Mrs. Melissa's Sick! Tiny Tiger: I'm Tiny Tiger, I'm Very Disappointed At You For Getting Mrs. Melissa Sick! Aiai: I'm Aiai, I'm Very Fed Up At You For Getting Mrs. Melissa Sick! Amigo: I'm Amigo, I'm Very Pissed Off At You For Getting Mrs. Melissa Sick! Amy Rose: I'm Amy Rose, You Are A Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bandicoot And A Bad Universal User! Dr. Eggman: I'm Dr. Eggman, I'm Done With You For Getting Mrs. Melissa Sick! Amy Rose: This Will Teach You A Strong Lesson, You'll Wear Diapers Because You Are Grounded For Triple Tranquility! Crunch Bandicoot: Now I'll Turn You Into A Baby! (Crash Shrinks To A Baby) Crash Bandicoot In Baby (Kayla's Voice): I'm Sorry For Getting Mrs. Melissa Sick! Crunch Bandicoot: You Will Stay As A Baby For Life, This Means Wearing Nappies, Preschool, Baby Shows, Baby Food And Everything Not Related To Crash Bandicoot! Sonic: Yes! We will stay as a baby for life! This means wearing nappies, preschool, Baby Shows Like Barney, Teletubbies, Dora The Explorer, Thomas And Friends, Bob The Builder And Furthermore, Baby Food And Everything Not Releated To Dinosaur Train, The Cat In The Hat: Knows A Lot About That, But Crash Bandicoot! Dr. Neo Cortex: The only things you will eat are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes! Crash Bandicoot: I hate raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes! Crunch Bandicoot: Too Bad! Those are the only things you will eat from now on! Tails: There's no Computer, no Fake Video Game Openings, no Crash Bandicoot Characters, no Crash Bandicoot Video Games And Apps And Furthermore! Knuckles: You Will Watch Primetime Shows Like Happy Days, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, The Simpsons, South Park And More! Shadow: Also Movies Like Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters Inc, Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Cars, Shrek, Shrek 2, Madagascar, Ice Age, Robots, Ice Age 2: The Meltdown And More! Amy Rose: And Music Like Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Rick Astley, Rusted Root, Hoobastank, Ruth B, Twenty One Pilots, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatmen's World, Slayer, Enya And More! Dr. Eggman: And Video Games Like Sonic Heroes, Mario Kart DS, Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz And More! Crunch Bandicoot: I Agree With Everyone, Start Watching And Listening Or Your Grounded! TV Announcer: Coming Up Next On PBS Kids: It's Thomas And Friends! Category:Fred Jones Gets Grounded